This research is a renewal of a previously supported longitudinal study of 512 male college graduates (MH 26421 01 and 02, 1976-78). The earlier research focussed on the effects of work experiences on psychological change during the decade following college graduation, including the self-concept, occupational reward values, and work involvement. The proposed analyses in the renewal period encompass a broader, life course perspective, with the central objective to develop more comprehensive causal models of psychological change from late adolescence to early adulthood. These models will be estimated by maximum likelihood confirmatory factor analysis (LISREL). There is special interest in the psychological antecedents and consequences of the work career and the interrelations of work and family in the process of adult development (including the family of orientation and procreation). A central hypothesis is that job satisfaction and other subjective responses to work are determined not only by the specific character of occupational experiences, but also by the life circumstances accompanying them. The analyses to be conducted include data collected during the freshman year of college, which enable assessments of change and stability over a longer, 14 year period from college entry to ten years after graduation, and the identification of experiences prior to labor force entry (features of the family and educational experiences) that contribute to psychological development.